


Mejores Amigos

by Nura



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Other, Post Season 3, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nura/pseuds/Nura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Para qué están los mejores amigos? Para escucharte y ayudarte cuando tienes dudas. Pete POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mejores Amigos

**~ Mejores amigos ~  
**

 

A Pete le sorprendió encontrarse a Myka en el porche trasero del _B &B_ cuando salió telescopio en mano a echar un vistazo al cielo nocturno; la despejada noche y la ausencia de luna creaban las condiciones ideales para mirar estrellas y planetas y la casi ausencia de contaminación lumínica de aquella parte del sur de Dakota no hacía más que mejorarlo. Su compañera estaba apoyada en la balaustrada de madera, abrigo y gorro encasquetados para protegerse del frío de principios de invierno. Parecía tener la mirada perdida más allá de las sombras que las luces del interior de la casa creaban en el jardín. Pete se detuvo a su lado y comenzó a montar el viejo telescopio de su padre.

—¿Va todo bien? —Inquirió sin mirarla, no es que estuviese teniendo una vibración de las suyas, pero Pete sabía cuando algo preocupaba a su compañera.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —Myka siguió con la mirada al frente.

—Bueno, es raro que estés aquí fuera helándote el trasero, cuando podrías estar ahí dentro bien calentita junto a tu _bella dama_ —dijo con su habitual tono burlón, consiguiendo una ligera risa de Myka, que finalmente se volvió a mirarle.

—Supongo que tienes razón…

—Así que, ¿todo bien? —Con el telescopio sobre el trípode, fijó una mirada amable y preocupada en ella.

—Todo bien, de verdad. Solo necesitaba un poco de espacio para pensar en algunas cosas.

—¿Sobre la discusión que habéis tenido antes de la cena? —Se apoyó sobre la madera junto a ella.

—¿Lo habéis oído? —Un ligero rubor tiñó las mejillas de Myka.

—Sí. Quizás la próxima vez querréis cerrar la puerta si vais a alcanzar ese volumen.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué —le palmeó la espalda—. Entonces, ¿es por la discusión? ¿No habéis hecho las paces todavía? Aunque en la cena no parecía que estuvieses enfadadas.

—Y no lo estamos —sonrió Myka—. En realidad no ha sido tanto una discusión como un “pequeño” desacuerdo sobre quién tiene que proteger a quién.

—Oh, entiendo —asintió Pete rememorando los recientes sucesos de aquella misma mañana, cuando los tres habían dado caza por fin a un escurridizo artefacto y Myka y H.G. habían estado a punto de recibir unas feas heridas. Afortunadamente, no habían tenido que lamentar daño alguno, pero durante el viaje de vuelta las dos mujeres habían estado inusualmente silenciosas, hasta que habían llegado a casa y cruzado la puerta de su habitación—. Supongo que es por eso que Artie no suele poneros juntas en el campo muy a menudo.

—Mm —asintió Myka—. Aunque sus palabras exactas fueron “que no quería que dos de sus agentes se distrajeran como dos adolescentes enamorados mientras trataban con artefactos”.

—Jeje, bueno, algo de razón tiene… ¡Ouch!, Mykes, eso ha dolido —se frotó el hombro donde le había golpeado.

—Helena y yo no nos comportamos como adolescentes —gruñó entre dientes Myka y Pete pensó que lo más seguro era no contradecirla en aquel asunto, otro moratón más no, gracias.

—Volviendo a mi pregunta original, ¿qué haces aquí fuera, entonces?

—En realidad tu pregunta original fue si todo iba bien…

—Myka —no era habitual que tomase aquel tono de aviso con su compañera, pero tanta evasión estaba picando su curiosidad y agotando un poquito su paciencia.

—Está bien —suspiró ella—. Es solo que lo de esta mañana y luego esa discusión me han hecho pensar en… —vaciló unos segundos— en el futuro. En el futuro de Helena y mío —se inclinó un poco sobre la balaustrada.

—¿Y? —la animó a seguir porque sabía que había algo más.

—Y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella. Y… y hacer esa promesa algo más… oficial… —su voz se fue apagando tímida hacia el final, pero Pete pudo oírla perfectamente.

—¿Quieres decir oficial en “pedirle que se case contigo-oficial”? —Pete trató de contener su propia emoción lo mejor que pudo, era evidente que Myka estaba nerviosa e inquieta y que lo que más necesitaba ahora era su apoyo; era raro que ella mostrase sus inseguridades de manera abierta y Pete era consciente de lo importante de aquella conversación que estaban manteniendo.

—Sí —respondió en un hilo de voz.

—Uo, Mykes, enhorabuena.

—Todavía no se lo he preguntado —rió sin humor su compañera.

—¿Y a qué estás esperando?

—Es… es… es que tengo miedo.

—¿De qué?

—De que diga que no.

—¿Estás de broma? —No podía creer lo que oía.

—Pete, estoy hablando en serio.

—Yo también. ¿De verdad crees que H.G. te va a decir que no si le propones matrimonio?

—Podría…

—Venga ya, Myka, ni en sueños te diría que no. Quiero decir, solo hay que ver como os miráis cuando creéis que nadie os ve. Ella te quiere, tanto como tu a ella y estoy seguro de que la única respuesta a esa pregunta va ser que sí.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Porque —le tomó la barbilla y le hizo mirarle a los ojos— eres una persona increíble, Myka, fuerte, valiente, amable, inteligente, brillante, divertida cuando se te llega a conocer de verdad —sonrió—, siempre pones por delante a la gente que te importa o a la que te necesita; además, como ya te dije una vez, eres realmente guapa, cualquiera desearía estar contigo. Estoy seguro porque de no considerarte prácticamente mi hermana y de estar en su lugar, yo no te diría que no.

Durante un momento Pete parecía haber dejado sin palabras a Myka y estaba empezando a pensar que quizás había dicho más de lo que debía, cuando se vio envuelto en fuerte abrazo.

—Gracias, Pete —le susurró su compañera, mientras él le devolvía el abrazo, prácticamente sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Es solo la verdad, Mykes. Habría que estar loco para no querer casarse contigo. Y ya sé que hubo un tiempo en que a H.G. no le habría venido mal un loquero —dijo retomando el humor para aligerar tantas emociones—, pero ahora que está en su sano juicio no tiene excusas. Y tu tampoco —le dio un último apretón y se separó de ella para poder mirarla a la cara, por las mejillas de Myka escurrían algunas lágrimas, pero estaba sonriendo.

—De verdad, Pete, gracias. Lo que has dicho ha sido…

—Increíblemente pastelorro y de chica, lo sé, lo sé. No hace falta que lo repitamos. Ni que se lo contemos a nadie más.

Myka rió nuevamente y le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.

—Tranquilo, tu secreto está salvo conmigo —le dijo divertida—. Tu también eres genial.

—Sí, lo sé —sonrió y Myka rodó los ojos de aquella manera en que solo lo hacía con él.

Deshicieron el abrazo finalmente y se quedaron en silencio unos minutos; Myka parecía más tranquila y relajada que cuando la había encontrado al principio, eso era bueno y Pete se sintió realmente satisfecho consigo mismo por haber sido capaz de ayudarla.

—Gracias por tus palabras, Pete —repitió su compañera—, por escucharme y apoyarme.

—Para eso están los mejores amigos —le dijo guiñándole un ojo y Myka le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Ah, ahí estás, amor —dijo una voz con marcado acento británico a sus espaldas, ambos se volvieron para recibir a Helena, que les miró alzando una ceja en una expresión de curiosidad—. ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí afuera?

—Estábamos… —Ante la leve vacilación de Myka mientras buscaba una buena excusa, Pete acudió en su ayuda; no quería que la futura sorpresa que su compañera le tenía reservada a Helena se echase perder.

—Le estaba enseñando a Myka a reconocer algunas constelaciones y estrellas —señaló el telescopio montado junto a ellos.

Myka le dirigió una mirada agradecida.

—Oh, eso suena interesante. ¿Quizás podría unirme a vosotros?

—Claro —asintió Pete, más que encantado de poder compartir aquel hobby que su padre le había enseñado tantos años atrás—. Pero antes deberías abrigarte, está helando aquí fuera.

Helena asintió y volvió al interior de la casa a buscar su abrigo.

—Sabes, está es una noche perfecta para… —comenzó a decir Pete pero Myka le cortó.

—Se lo voy a pedir, de verdad —le aseguró—, pero no esta noche. Quiero que sea especial y menos impulsivo.

—O sea con cita romántica, cena, vino, champagne y un anillo —bromeó Pete.

—Algo así, sí —rió Myka sonrojándose ligeramente.

—Bueno, si necesitas ideas, recuerda que yo ya pasé por ello una vez.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—¿El qué tendrás en cuenta? —Inquirió Helena al salir al porche terminando de abrocharse su abrigo.

—Que hay que tener paciencia en esto de observar estrellas —respondió Myka guiñándole un ojo a Pete sin que su novia lo viera.

—Mucha paciencia —asintió él—. Aunque al final siempre vale la pena el frío y la espera.

Sonrió mientras comenzaba a señalarles en el cielo algunas de las constelaciones más conocidas y les explicaba cómo usar el telescopio y lo qué podrían ver esa noche con él; Myka y H.G. estaban pegadas la una a la otra y la primera no tardó en pasar un brazo por la cintura de la segunda, con la excusa del frío, para atraerla más hacia sí. La  sonrisa de Pete se ensanchó al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre el visor del telescopio, no le cabía la menor duda de que pediera cuando le pediera Myka matrimonio a H.G., la única respuesta posible sería un “sí”; uno debía estar ciego para no ver lo muy enamoradas que estaban la una de la otra. Y él se alegraba de haber convencido a su mejor amiga de que así sería; después todo por cuanto habían pasado, ambas merecían ser felices. Y, la verdad, a Pete le hacía ilusión ser el padrino de boda de Myka.

 

**. — FIN — .**


End file.
